


Don't Think

by someonesbeenhere



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesbeenhere/pseuds/someonesbeenhere
Summary: L introduces his mysterious girlfriend to Light and the rest of the crew in headquarters, much to their suprise!
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Original Character(s), L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 38





	Don't Think

**Author's Note:**

> I worte this in 2014 so it's as refined as i would like but i didn't want to change history haha

Light was out-witting everyone, including L. His plan had come together, he and Misa had remembered everything and were back on their path to creating a new world. Despite his displeasure at having Misa in on it with him, she was helpful. Besides, surely she wasn't going to last many more years, she was halving her lifespan nonchalantly at an alarming rate so she'd soon be out of his hair. It made him a little sad that he could not reveal his genius but secrecy came with the territory. Rem was becoming more of an issue than she already was. Light was going to have to force her hand in saving Misa, killing L and killing herself all at the same time, he knew what to do, he just had to play it right. He sat and watched L play with his food - cake, sweets, fruit, chocolate ... this man is a child. He watched as L swallowed cake after cake, sponge cake, cheese cake, chocolate cake, and Watari continued to bring him more and more. Light made sure he didn't make his disapproval visible to the weirdo. Not long after Watari's third cake delivery, his signature 'W' appeared on the screen in front of L. L looked up to the screen, with a mouthful of chocolate cake of course.

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes, Watari. What is it?" L mumbles through cake chewing.

"Miss Lakai is here." L stops chewing for a moment but then continues.

"Hmm. She's early. Good." Light looks at him waiting for an explanation. When he receives nothing from L, he probes him for answers.

"Are you going to tell us who Miss Lakai is? Is she another con artist?"

"I hope not." The Chief chimes in "I think I've had my fill of working with criminals." L's attention however is still majorly focused on his cake. Swallowing his mouthful, he replies to the group.

"You have no need to worry about Miss Lakai, she's harmless."

"Don't get too enthusiastic with introductions L. People might think you actually like me." A young woman retorts from the doorway. The group turns to face the beautiful girl then Light looked back to L, the man who's only focus all day was on deserts was also now on this girl. 

"I do like you Ami, 'harmless' was intended as a compliment. In the context of what we all do here, being harmless is flattering." L told her, once again while munching on sweets.

"I'll take your word for it." The girl seemed so at ease with L, even smiling at him. Light wondered how she could be so relaxed around such a strange man, not many people were. Light decided to try and clear some of the confusion.

"Sorry, but who are you?" His question came out more brazen than Light had intended which gained a strange look from L but the girl simply smiled and held out her had to him.

"I'm Ami Lakai. You must be Light, I've heard a lot about you." Light took her hand and shook it.

"Yeah, that's me. I don't mean to be rude ..." Light throws a glance at L who's still looking at him strangely "but who are you? Why are you here?"

"Oh. Right, yeah. I'm L's ... uh, L what am I?" She turns to the crouching man for guidance.

"Ami is my girlfriend.” L said calmly. The group all gasped.

“What?! _You_ have a girlfriend?!” Light blurted loudly. L furrowed his eyebrows at him.

“Light, I take offence to your tone.” Light tried his best to cover his surprise.

“As do I.” Ami chirped.

“Sorry, it’s just. I had no idea, you never mentioned anything.” Light tried to recover from his outburst.

“Awh, I’m used to that.” Ami giggled.

Light looked at the girl - tall, slender with sparkling emerald eyes and long, dark hair. She gave off an energetic vibe, even her smile seemed to lighten the atmosphere, Light would even go as far as to say it was slightly mischievous. What a huge contrast to L! Light had to assume that opposites really do attract.

“Ami will be joining us this evening for the investigation. She can be trusted so please answer any questions she may have. Light would you please show Ami where she can put her bag and other items?” L said moving swiftly on from everyone’s disbelief. Ami smiled enthusiastically at Light who pointed her toward the elevator. “Thank you Light.” L said going back to eating.

Light took Ami to what should be L’s room, if he would ever sleep in it, or even enter it. Although, the whole of headquarters was essentially his room. He entered the room with Ami, unaware that his voice in the hall had been heard by Misa who had been occupying Light’s bed. Shortly after closing the door to the room, there was outrageous banging on it and shouting from a furious Misa on the other side of it. Ami looked at Light amused as Light rolled his eyes and sighed.

“A friend of yours?” she quipped.

Light opened the door for Misa to come storming inside in the smallest of nightgowns.

“LIGHT! Who is this?! Why are you in here with her?!” Misa headed straight for Ami who stared at Misa, eyes wide but amused.

“Misa. I will not discuss this here. Please leave.” Light told her. Misa turned back to him and began to cry and yell. “Misa, let’s go right now. Apologies Ami.” Ami gave him a small wave as he grabbed the nearly nude Misa by the arm and dragged her out the door and down the hall.

Ami stood in the kitchen making two cups of coffee. One was black, the other was milky and she added a handful of sugar cubes to it and stirred it. Light entered looking exhausted. Ami held up her coffee suggestively and Light nodded in reply. Ami smiled and reached into a cupboard for another cup. She poured coffee into the cup and held up the milk. Light shook his head.

“No, that’s fine thanks.” Ami handed him the cup and Light took a sip.

“Is everything all right with your lady friend?” she asked.

“I think yours and my definition of ‘all right’ is greatly different.” Ami smiled slightly.

“You seem to have a problem with L having a girlfriend.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just …” Light hesitated but Ami smiled at him to encourage him to continue. “I don’t get it. L has to be the strangest guy I’ve ever met and no one knows anything about him. I just don’t understand why a girl would be with a guy like that.” Ami laughs quietly.

“It’s true, I don’t know his real name or where he comes from or who his family is but I know the important things about him. Things that I’m interested in knowing. I know what he likes, I know what he doesn’t like. I know he takes 12 sugars in his coffee. I know he rarely sleeps. I know he likes to win. I know he’s a genius and I know he’s strange. I love all that about him so what does it matter that I know him only as L? I know who L is and that’s all that matters.”

Light said nothing. Ami watched him as he processed this, she assumed it would be difficult to understand but she didn’t care. She didn’t care what other thought of her relationship. It was hers and L’s alone. Ami saw a thought flicker across Light’s face.

“What is it?”

“I hope this isn’t rude but I’m assuming that your relationship with L is emotional and not … y’know, physical?” Ami was slightly insulted at Light’s assumption.

“Why would you assume that it’s not physical?” Ami asked.

“It’s no reflection on you, I mean, obviously you’re beautiful. I just assumed that L wouldn’t be appealing in that way.”

“You’d be surprised at what turns some people on, Light.” Ami says smirking at him. She looks down at the cooling sweet coffee on the worktop. “I better get this to him before it cools and I have to make another.” Ami heads out the door but stops in the doorway.

“To answer your question fully Light, while I find L attractive and I hope that feeling is mutual, no. We haven’t been physical. No matter how much I want it.” Ami leaves Light with her confession.

She sees him hunched on his chair, the light of the swarm of screens surrounding him in glowing light. It’s just him. Ami pulls up a chair and puts the sugary coffee in front of the genius. Without inspection, he drinks it immediately. His lack of complaint is gratitude in itself. She smiles.

“Need any help?” Ami already knows the answer is no but she wanted to seem like she was here for another reason than just to look at him.

“Aren’t you tired?” he replies bluntly.

“No.”

“You look tired.”

“You’re one to talk.” L smiles the smallest of smiles and Ami smiles back at him for it.

“You should go to bed.” L looks at Ami, his eyes so wide, staring right into her own. She lost herself for a moment before deciding enough is enough.

“Fine. But you’re escorting me there and changing that shirt while you’re there.” L examines his shirt.

“That seems like a fair enough deal.”

Ami opens the room door and L follows her in. She heads straight for a chest of drawers and pulls out another piece of L’s uninspired wardrobe. She turns to throw the shirt at him and he is already crouched on the couch. She carries the shirt over to where he sits watching her.

“Why are you sitting like that?” L looked confused for a moment.

“It helps me to think.” He responds flatly. Ami smiles and sits down beside him.

“I know it does but why are you thinking? I’m an open book, you shouldn’t have to think with me.” Ami sits facing him and he’s watching her warily. L reaches out and picks up a lock of her hair and strokes it softly. She leans in closer to him as he plays with more of her hair.

“Stop thinking …” she whispers quietly.

L looks at her for a moments before slowly lowering his feet to the floor. Ami touches his cheek lightly before leaning in to kiss him. Taken back for a moment, L’s eyes are wide and then he closes them slowly to meet Ami’s kiss with matching fervour. Ami’s hands slide into L’s dark mass of hair but she stops when she feels his awkwardness. She stands up and puts L’s new shirt down before pulling the slouchy man to his feet. Even slouched he still towered over her. She reached for the hem of his dirty white top and pulled it up and over his head with no resistance.

“I thought I was gonna have to fight you on that one.” Ami said, smiling.

“I’m not as clueless as you might think.” L grabbed the hem on Ami’s shirt and pulled it off. Ami sorted her dishevelled hair and smiled at L. He moved slowly closer to her and lightly put his hands on her waist but went no further. His brow furrowed slightly.

“You’re a beautiful person.” He told her. “I never say that, but I think it.”

“Don’t think.” Ami told him. L took a breath and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly and then more and more vigorously. The pair shuffled to the large, unused bed and L lay Ami down gently before lying beside her. Ami clutched him desperately hoping that they’d never stop. She’d been waiting for this for so long, she hoped that he wasn’t feeling how desperately she’d wanted him.

Several hours later …

Ami and L lay together, messy, sweaty and naked under the bedsheets. L lay with his back against Ami’s chest. He knew she was awake, just as he knew that she knew he was awake. But neither of them said anything. He just lay with Ami’s arm draped over him, holding his knees which were pulled up to his chest. He was thinking again. But only of her.


End file.
